Untitled, Unknown, take no prisoners
by soccergrrl
Summary: To be the hunter, you must know how to be hunted as well. She was one of the rare few who had learned and kept this to herself, using it whenever she could. She had been hunted many a time, but the hunters did not know that they themselves were the prey..
1. Screams and sounds of the night

4 Vampires. 1 Mortal. Who will survive? One would think that, logically, an immortal would kick a mortals ass... but this was a special case. One girl, made a difference in the world. She was a vampire slayer, a young slayer.. But that did not undermine her natural skills.

To be the hunter, you must know how to be hunted as well. She was one of the rare few who had learned and kept this to herself, using it whenever she could. She had been hunted many a time, but the hunters did not know that they themselves were the prey.. Waiting to be killed. Do you have what it takes? I know the hunter does... but do you? Would you have the guts to take on 4 fully powered vampires... even though they were not the elite of their kind? Could you even survive for more than a few seconds under their piercing gaze? Follow the story of a woman hunter and her story of how she was captured, tortured and...

A piercing scream cut through the night, blood curdling sound echoing through the silent Green street. A dull thud resounded through an alleyway as a body fell to the ground, dark figure standing over it with a Cross like steak held in it's hand. A hollow, cold laugh rung through the alley, bouncing off of the dull metal trash cans and cardboard boxes that resided in the otherwise empty alley.

The corpse before the figure slowly disintegrated into ash, ash turning red as it was churned upward by a small breeze passed by. The ash took on a figure, it glowed a soft white as the figure gently whispered 'Thank you.' The glowing white figure was that of a woman, about 30 or so in age with long dark locks of toffee brown. "Think nothing of it, say hello to my brother Richie Phillips for me." The figure that had slain the other said, in a voice quite unmatchable to either male or female. The white figure gave a gentle nod, fading away into oblivion. Her soul was set free once again, another job well done.

Bruised and slightly bleeding, the dark figure leaned against the wall of the alleyway, pulling a sharp piece of glass from it's shoulder blade. The figure gritted it's teeth in pain as it discarded the glass, quietly awaiting a regaining of strength. A few choice words were muttered under it's breath, tone taking on a more womanly tone than a few moments ago.

After regaining enough strength to walk, the figure pushed itself off the wall and stalked out into the street, almost being blinded by a nearby street light. The artificial light danced across pale arms and the skin of her face, giving off a soft eerie glow. Dark locks of purple and black were illuminated as she scanned the area around her, deep blue eyes peering testily at the area surrounding her. A breeze blew at the tree's out in front of the businesses and pubs that resided along green street, Pubs absolutely buzzing with noise as the doors were open and shut.

An irritated sigh fell from the woman's lips as she glanced to the pubs, knowing she needed a drink if she was going to make it through the night without much more pain. She took a sidestep out of the glaring fluorescent light, wrapping the wound on her shoulder quickly, like a pro. She pinned the gauze closed and tugged an overcoat around her slender shoulders, picking up a bag that had, until now, been hidden underneath a bush. She pulled the bag over her good shoulder and strode toward the pub, sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach growing. Something bad would come of this, but she needed a drink.. And a place to stay which she knew this particular pub had.

A small bell was heard as she opened the door, laughter and sounds of joyful conversations reached her ears as she stepped forth into the pub. It was a grand little pub, full of people who knew each other well and that had friends or acquaintances to speak with. A small sigh passed her ruby red lips as she sat herself at the bar, setting her bag gently beside her on the floor. Her elbows found themselves sitting upon the bar, forehead placed upon one of them which was balled into a fist. She flagged down the bartender and ordered a brandy, not needing any more alcohol than that in fear of doing something she'd regret in the morning.

A smaller older man of about five foot five inches tall toddled over to her, squat features beaming at her. "Hello there mi'lady." he said kindly and sat himself upon the barstool beside her. "I've noticed you were alone and needed some good company." His dark brown eyes were watery, and full of happiness that simply bubbled over into his speech. She couldn't help herself as she smiled him, answering charmingly.

"Good company would be wonderful indeed." she turned to him gently, observing his almost glowing face. Wow.. Someone was way to happy.. But she could live with it. Being overly happy was better than not happy at all. "I'm Ashton Harris, nice to meet you." she said. Finally, the mysterious girl now had a name. But was it her -real- name? No, it wasn't. A Fake name to prevent nasty little things to pop up, she used different ones everywhere she went. She held her hand out to him, he took it and shook it gently.

"Wonderful to meet you Miss Harris." he said with a broad smile, nodding his head. "I am David Chandler." he dropped her hand gently and sat his rather chubby one onto the bartop, thick sausage like fingers tapping against the wood. The bartender slid the brandy across the table and, without looking, 'Ashton' reached out with her left hand and grabbed it. Mr. Chandler almost gaped, but kept his voice level. "Handy trick." he said with a deep chuckle.

Ashton nodded, taking a sip from her brandy. "Handy indeed Mr. Chandler." she said with a soft, almost hollow sounding, laugh. She chatted simply with him, not having talked with someone other than death threats or quick witty banter before they died for a week or so. 'Ashton' laughed genuinly as he told a story of him and a friend when they were teenagers, going out and getting positively drunk He told her of a camp that they went to and sat 'round the campfire, doing rather humorous things and playing drinking games.

Across the bar, a man sat with a dark haired companion. The companion chatted while he, 'listened.' though, his listening was impaired by watching Ashton. He had seen her before, and something told him that she was the one he was looking for. He turned and excused himself from his companion, saying he needed to go to the restroom, which was conveniently right behind the bar.

He went into the small corridor that seperated the bar from the bathroom and stood behind the door with tinted glass and studied 'Ashton', knowing that this was not her real name or even her real appearance. She was a vampire slayer, she had to change up her appearance every once in awhile to not be spotted by vampires who knew of her. But the man knew better. He went over in his mind what he knew about her, like some sort of flash card for a memorization quiz. He knew that her real name was Elizabeth Amber Parker. She was19 years old, and as good of a vampire hunter as those who had been hunting for a full 30 years. She was one of the best, which was why they sent one of the best vampires to retrieve her. He watched Amber chat with the chubby short man as if he was an old friend as she drank her brandy.

A couple of girls in the corner chatted away, spying the man who was looking out of the tinted window. They, being conceited and overly narcissistic, sent one of the prettiest to go see what he wanted. As the blonde hair blue eyed girl passed Amber, she gave a scoff of disgust and flipped her overly fake Barbie platinum blonde hair over her shoulder and walked behind the bar and into the small corridor with the man. Amber rolled emerald colored eyes at the girl, shaking her head and muttering something about 'Bimbo's' under her breath. This caused Mr. Chandler to snort and almost choke on a beer he had ordered earlier. Amber didn't bother to look in the bathroom, where the man was pulling her into the unisex bathroom and draining her. The screams of pain and agony were barely audible through the two sets of doors, and what little sound made it past there died out in the hustle of the bar. The man walked out, smirk on his face and his now warm skin looking of a more healthy tan-ish color. He leaned against the bar wall, eyes casually scanning over Amber once more as he tuned in to her and Mr. Chandler's conversation.

"So Ms. Ashton," he started, not knowing that this was indeed a fake name. "I take it you've had your fair share of experiences with girls like her before?" he jerked his head as a gesture to where the blonde girl had disappeared to.

"Oh dear Mr. Chandler... you have no idea." Amber said, shaking her dark head. "Shallow beauties do nothing for the sake of our world which is becoming more shallow and more attracted towards the girls who are beautiful and have wonderful bodies but have nothing in the pretty little heads of theirs." she said, rolling emerald eyes gently. Amber was not the most beautiful girl you had ever seen, she was an average beauty... but when you looked into the eyes and saw the soul... she was made into one of the most beautiful.

"Wise words from someone so young in age." Mr. Chandler observed, nodding his head gently. "You must be a treasure in your home town." he said with a kind smile, his watery chocolate brown eyes shining with his kind nature.

Amber gave a small chuckle. "Oh Mr. Chandler, you flatter me so." she said with a small, rare smile. The dark mysterious man that leaned against the wall's jaw almost dropped at the sight of her smile, for it seemed to brighten the whole room with just a small one.

"I knew there was a smile in you somewhere." Mr. Chandler said, beaming.

"Oh, you mustn't tell anyone." she whispered, as if she was hiding a secret. "I've got a reputation to keep you know." she said, coughing as if she hadn't said anything, tapping her fingers upon the bar top in an innocent manner. To tell the truth, Amber was never a happy go lucky, bright (in a sunshiny morning person way), humorous teenager. Amber did have a sense of humor that came out only when she was in the company of people she enjoyed, and she became happier in the presence of these people. She was a bright, quick witted, sarcastic and slightly cold girl when forced to be, but only let her true personality shine through when she was comfortable with those surrounding her.

Her antics earned another hearty laugh from Mr. Chandler, who wiped tears of joy from his watery brown eyes. "Oh Ashton my dear, you crack me up." he said with a chuckle before sipping from his beer.

"Oh no Mr. Chandler, never! It's the beer talking." she said with an affirmative nod. This earned, yet another, laugh from Mr. Chandler and he almost spewed his beer out of his nose. Amber finished off her brandy, as if she hadn't said or done anything, and gave a genuine smile to Mr. Chandler. "I'm off to rest, I've had a trying day." Yea, killing 2 vampires and 2 werewolves in one night would do that to you sometimes.

"Goodnight m'dear Ashton." he said, waving to her. "Sleep tight, don't let the vampires bite." he chuckled, having no idea that vampires were real, though they were rumored to be in this area.

Amber shuddered in fake fear. "Oh Mr. Chandler, you should not frighten me so." she said, eyes growing wide as if in panic, clutching her hands to her chest dramatically. "You will keep me up all night with that." she said, flinging an over dramatic hand to her forehead. "But Alas, I must bid you adue anyway." She grinned and bowed to him, taking her bag and heading toward the inn in the back of the bar.

"Goodnight, keep your neck covered." he said with a chuckle before making his way over to the dark-haired woman that the mysterious man had left earlier. Amber rolled her eyes, waving and disappearing behind a door which lead to the inn-keepers office. The Mysterious man, who will from now on be referred to as Mr. Mystery for my own record keeping purposes, though this is not his real name, followed Amber in just before she closed the door. The hairs on the back of Amber's neck stood straight up as she felt a small gust of wind rush past her and she looked about suspiciously before making her way to the inn-keepers desk.

"Hello Dear." the lady inn-keeper said. "My name is Mrs. Mc Mullins and how can I be of service to you?" she said, curls of gray hanging in kind, gentle blue eyes.

"I'd like to rent a room for the night, if you please Mrs. Mc Mullins." Amber said, keeping manners and other things in check.

"Last name Dearie." Mrs. Mc Mullins said, grabbing a pen and poising it beside a large number 7, indicating that this was the room she was going to stay at.

"Harris, Ashton Harris." Amber said with a small nod.

"Beautiful name, Ashton." Mrs. Mc Mullins said with a kind smile before writing her name down next to the number seven. "That'll be 100 for the night Ms. Harris." she said, finally looking up to her.

"Can I charge it?" Amber asked with a small, fake, hopeful smile.

"Of course you can dear." she held her hand out for a credit card, which Amber gave her without a second thought. "The credit card belongs to my boyfriend.. He sent me out on a sort of vacation for the weekend." Amber said, small giggle rolling past her lips. It was fake, but one could not tell unless they knew her. Amber had no boyfriend, the man who owned the credit card was her BOSS not boyfriend. Amber hated lying to people, but she could not risk being found. Although, she already had been found.. She just did not know it.

Mrs. Mc Mullins smiled. "Ohh, I hope you two are a happy couple." she said, swiping the card before handing it back to her.

"Oh we are." Amber 'assured' her with a small nod.

"Well then dear, here is your key." she said, handing her a key with a 7 keychain hanging off of it. "Have a wonderful stay here." she said with a kind smile.

"Oh, I will. Thank you so much Mrs. Mc Mullins." she said, taking the key and heading upstairs.

"It's the 4th door on your left dear!" Mrs. Mc Mullins called just as she reached the first floor. Mr. Mystery darted quietly up the steps after Amber, staying in the shadowy corner at the far end of the hall, far past Ambers room.

"Thanks!" Amber called back before walking down the hallway, and sure enough.. Room 7 was the fourth door to her left. Amber opened it quickly, darting in at such a speed that startled Mr. Mystery and closed it so fast he could not slip past. He was close to hitting the door, but stopped himself from falling and hitting it and stepped back, wondering how he would get to her now.

Amber, now safe in the room, sighed and locked the window, sitting in a chair beside it. She dropped her bag next to her bed and leaned her forehead on the cool glass of the window. She relaxed slightly, slouching in the chair as she looked about the fairly neat inn-room, nodding as if she was impressed.

It had one large king size bed, made up with a blue cover and silver satin sheets. The theme of the room was simply Midnight blue and silver, and it worked well with it. The walls were painted a simple dark blue, making the room look darker than it normally would, accented with silver picture frames and trim. There were silver and blue armchairs, the silver one was currently holding Amber. Thinking she should shower before going to bed, she lifted herself from the armchair and got her toiletries and comfortable pj's from the bag and headed to the bathroom, water soon pouring from the shower head. Steam poured from the water, fogging up the mirror and leaking from under the bathroom door.

Amber quickly undressed and hopped in the hot shower, muscles relaxing as the hot water hit her porcelain like skin. Many bruises and gashes marred her skin, many of them faded but you could still see where they were. Some of the bruises were from fairly recent hunts, one rather large one coming from her first kill of the night.. An egotistical male vampire. My my, that was fun and a piece of cake for Amber. It wasn't often that Amber actually enjoyed killing a creature, but that one was particularly pleasing. It wasn't exactly enjoyable, for he kept making perverted jokes about torture as she killed him. She thought of it as killing an egotistical bastard and a vampire, since the world would not miss either. Small bruises along her upper thigh were from the female vampire, as well as the grotesque gash that was now in her shoulder blade.

She hummed a beautiful tune of old, the melodious sound leaking under the doorway with the steam and reaching the ever listening ears of Mr. Mystery who was standing right outside of her room. He leaned against the wall just beside her door, closing his striking sapphire eyes and listening, brushing a hand through his pitch black hair. He remembered the song from his childhood.. It being one of the few things he remembered at all from his childhood. Memories flooded his mind, images of screaming women and yelling men running from a town that was burning down to the ground, a lone boy sitting and staring as the fire engulfed house over house, sadistic smile on his lips.

As suddenly as the tune began, it screeched to a halt as the water turned off and Amber stepped from the shower, scent of vanilla and roses hanging in the air filled with steam. Oh, the wonderful scent of vanilla. Mr. Mystery licked his blood red lips, smirking gently. The blonde from earlier smelled of vanilla... though her blood tasted bitter and revolting. She might've been pretty, but her giggle made him want to cringe. 'Honestly, could I not take a girls life who is at least half way interesting and doesn't fling themselves at me?' He asked himself, leaning his dark head leisurely against the wall 'Of course not, I am too handsome and mysterious for that.' a darker voice replied, smirk coming from Mr. Mystery as he heard the voice. "Too true." he whispered under his breath. 'But I bet Amber wouldn't fling herself at me.' a quiet voice murmured in the back of his mind. A thoughtful look passed over Mystery's face as he took in a large breath, inhaling the scent of Amber once again. "Too true.." he whispered again before pushing himself off the wall and escaping down a fire escape, off to his hideout for the night. He would continue his hunt of her when sundown came, but for now.. He needed rest and time to think.

Amber dried her hair off by rubbing it with a towel, soft waves now cascading down her back, which was at one point perfectly straight. She put on her comfortable pajamas and headed off to bed, after placing removable tar around the windows and doors and hanging a clove of garlic in the window. One could never be too careful in a town you knew nothing of.

The man was sent to capture her, and take her to a remote vampire school in North America, in a remote little town called 'Shadows'

Some days I sit _staring out the window_ watching the world **pass me by**. Sometimes I think there's nothing to live for anymore & I almost break **down** & cry. Don't use_ excuses_. Don't ask **why**. It's just a break down. It happens **all the time** so _get out of my face_. Don't even **try**. You wanna help me? Just _let me cry_

A heart is like glass, **dropped once**, broken _forever_,  
& even if the _pieces_ finally get put back together  
it will** never** be the same. 

So many of my friends are **guys**. They're_ great_ in times of **emergencies** like when you need a date to the **prom **or a _stand-in boyfriend_ when some** guy you don't like** is hitting on you. No matter **how much you fight**, they always _keep coming back_

Life brings tears, _smiles_, & **memories**.  
The **tears dry**. The smiles fade.  
But the _memories last forever_

You're not the _breath I breath_, just the **sweet scent** that I enjoy. You're not the **sights I see**, just the most beautiful of them. You're not the _water I drink_, just the **flavor** that makes it taste so good. You're not the **ground I walk on**, just the _partner_ I sometimes** lean on**. You're not the blood in my veins, just what makes it **burn so sweetly**. You're _not my life_, just the one I want to **spend it with**. You're not my world, just the **best thing** in it. 

She's **not** the _kind of girl_ who likes to  
tell the world about the way she **feels** about _herself_. 


	2. Anything but that!

It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon when a pretty black haired girl came and wrapped upon the door to Ambers room. "Ma'am... I'm the maid come to clean. Check out time as well for you." she said in a quiet, shy type of voice. A low groan was heard as Amber rolled over, black and purple hair a mess. "I'll be out in a minute!" she called back sleepily before yawning and ruffling her hair. She stayed in bed for a moment waking up before hopping out and getting changed into a pair of hip-hugging deep dark blue jeans and a dark black shirt with dripping blood red writing it said 'I survived yesterday.' She needed to get moving, 2 hours till sunset.. And she felt something was following her. She gathered her shampoo's, tooth brush, tooth paste and minimal make up supplies and dumped it into her bag, small rattles of metal being heard as her tooth paste hit something. She gathered up her bag, checking the room once for anything she might have forgotten, grabbing her cell from the table she was off into the hallway, nodding once to the maid before going downstairs and quickly out of the pub/inn.

A nice black convertible sat outside the pub and, looking in the pocket of her jeans she found a key for it. Oh, he took care of her so well. Her boss, Jonathan, had someone give her the key to the car in the night. She immediately pulled out her cell and texted him, saying a simple "Thank you lovey." She had always gone with the whole, 'credit card is my boyfriends' story, so naturally she started giving him a few names like 'lovey' or hun, just in case someone got her phone so she wouldn't give away his name. She smiled at the phone, to keep up appearances and slipped into the drivers seat, putting the key in the ignition and turning it, the engine letting out a quiet purr. Ahh, a quiet car. Jonathan thought of everything.

Jonathan was a mystery to Amber, even though she had known him for so long. His actions were mysterious and she never was able to figure out how he did what he did. Cars appearing out of no where, keys in her pocket... honestly. He was about 20 something, she never kept up with exactly how old he was, for age really was irrelevant. His wisdom surpassed that of those for his age group, whatever that was.

Amber pulled out of the parking space, going at the speed limit out of the town of Enders. When she hit the freeway, she sped to her hearts content. Yes, she was a little bit of a speed demon.. So sue her. Her black and purple hair blew about in the wind as she cut on the radio, the music blasting in her ears. She'd gotten a ticket for doing this before but hey.. She didn't pay for them. Green eyes glinted mischievously as she saw a couple of guys around her age in a car next to her, she slowed to their speed and winked at them in such a way that made all time seem to stop for a moment for them. She smirked and put on a pair of sunglasses and sped on. So she was a little mischievous.. She loved doing things like that and leaving people speechless. Road flirting meant nothing to her anyway. The car of boys sped up, and they began to race with each other, Amber in the lead. She knew how to handle a car well, having been through some car chases that movie directors would be jealous of.

She got off at an exit, leaving the speeding boys disappointed that she had to go. She blew a kiss that they saw in their rear view mirror and she laughed to herself. She pulled down the road a couple of miles on the main road and went down a side road that lead to a fork. She took the left road, and then a left turn, and a right turn and then, about 50 miles into what seemed to just be woods there was a building, nice modern building that had a blanket of foliage stretched across like the treetops.

It had just gotten dark as Amber pulled her hair back into a sporty ponytail and parked the car, being greeted by two bulky bodyguards at the door. "Aaron, Henry." she greeted with a nod and a smile when they let her pass. She was met in the hall by a tall dark haired man with sharp electric blue eyes. "Well done my darling Amber wave." He said, pulling her into a hug. If you hadn't guessed, this was Ambers boss.. Jonathan. They had a very good Employer to Employee relationship, and were more friends than anything.

"Yet another nickname for me Johnny?" Amber said with a smile, hugging her friend/boss/ex tightly. Yes, they had gone out a few times, boyfriend and girlfriend for a month... but it didn't work out and there were no hard feelings on either side obviously. Sometimes things worked out that way.

"Always Amber dearest." He said with a chuckle, releasing her from the hug. "You have a couple of days off now, since you've been working for a straight week." He said, handing her a plane ticket to New York, as well as one ticket to Phantom of the Opera and another to The Drowsy Chaperone, two of her favorite plays. She gaped and hugged him.

"John, you are the best person ever." she said happily, smiling at him.

"There is one teensy little catch though..." Jonathan said, rubbing the back of his neck with thin artist like fingers. "Oh, there's always one of those." Amber said with a soft sigh, looking to him. "Alright then, spit it out before my happiness drains."

"You are to attend a hunter and Huntress Ball that is being held on Thursday, as my date." He said, hoping she wouldn't hit him or something. He wasn't afraid, but she could hit pretty damn hard.

"Another one of those?" Amber said with a groan. She didn't exactly object to being his date, since they were just friends... but she really hated balls. "So the whole vacation is just to sweeten me up eh?" she said, eyeing him. He grinned sheepishly and nodded, remarking "Just a little bit." in an adorable British accent that he never lost, just coated over. He used it in hopes that she wouldn't scream at him, knowing she had a thing for foreign accents.

"Oh bugger. You'd better count your lucky stars I'm in a good mood and haven't hunted anything today." she said, prodding his side. "We have to go dress shopping today.. Don't we?" she said, looking at him.

"I'm afraid so Dear one." he said with a smile. "And I have to find a suit to match your dress." He had a thing for matching so they would look like they put some planning into going. She let out another groan, stashing the tickets in her bag which she put in a secret compartment in the floor. "Fine. But guess what? I get to drive." she said with a grin, tugging him outside. She was in her comfort zone around Jonathan, and was as happy as could be. Hunting put her in a usually cold mood and not even Jonathan could bring her completely out of it.

It was Jonathan's turn to groan this time as he tugged her. "Anything but that." he playfully pleaded. So what, they had a relaxed boss to employee relationship. She did what he said, even if she didn't want to. Outside orders, they were completely friendly to each other and nothing could really change that. "Oh yes..." she said, leading him to the passenger seat. "Your taking me to a ball, and I'm driving." she said, grinning as he got in the passengers seat.

"Bitch." he said playfully, looking up to her.

"Love you too bastard." she said, sliding over the hood of the car before looking to the two bodyguards. "Keep it safe eh boys?" she said with a smile. The bodyguards rolled their sunglass-hidden eyes at her. "Keep your panties on girlie, we've got it." the bodyguard to the right of the door, Aaron, replied with a chuckle. Amber laughed before getting in and pulling out, going to the main road again.

"So where exactly are we going to get the dress and suit?" she asked as she pulled out onto the highway, cruising down at a fast enough speed for her, but not fast enough for Jonathan to get a heart attack. "A nice formal store on this next exit, I will guide you from there." He said with a smile, leaning casually on the door of the car. She nodded gently and got off at the next exit, driving about 5 miles before Jonathan guided her on a left turn and a right turn, a large formal dress and suit shop on the right. She parked in front of the store and got out, hair a bit windswept even though it was in a ponytail. Jonathan shook his head once and all his hair went back into place. "Oh, I hate you and your flippy perfect hair." she said as she walked in, smiling.

A rather large woman with curly black hair met them at the door. "Welcome to Madame Harker's formal dress and suit shop." she said with a curt nod "May I be of any assistance?" she had a trace of a french accent in her voice, and her look did not look all that happy.

"Yes ma'am, we're here to find a matching dress and suit for a formal ball." Jonathan said in his absolutely sexy British accent with a smile.

"You have come to the right place dear child." she said, smiling at his accent. "Right this way if you please." she said, veering off to the right of the store where the dresses were first. "Oh goodie, me first." Amber said, faking enthusiasm with a sarcastic quiet clapping of her hands. The woman didn't notice as she immediately asked what size Amber was. "6." she replied with a small nod, leaning against Jonathan like they were a couple or something, which they always did when they were out and about somewhere. The woman nodded and went off to collect a few dresses that were her size and looked like they were fit for a formal ball. She brought back a Long Green Dress, a Long deep purple dress. 2 long elegant black dresses and a long silver dress. "We shall try these for a start." the woman said, ushering Amber to the dressing rooms, motioning for Jonathan to follow, which he did.

First to try on was the long silver dress, which was very pretty indeed, but it did not seem to be what she wanted, and was too loose in the waist and stomach. It looked better on the rack apparantly. Next was one of the long elegant black dresses. The first was a V neck halter type dress which showed her back until her waist line, it had a slit down the side that came up to her mid thigh with silver detailing. It felt wonderful and fitted her well so Amber decided she liked this one and hung it up on a rack before trying on the second.

The second one was of the same style, except it had a corset type look to it with deep green detailing. It was too tight in the stomach and made her bum look huge, so she didn't like it too well. The next was the deep purple dress which also had the corset type thing to it, but didn't fit her as tightly and was detailed in black. She wasn't going to be wearing anything purple, so that was out. The last, but definitely not least was the deep emerald green dress that swept against the floor. It was made of a silky satin feeling type material, details in silver and black. It was a dress with no straps, but attachable spaghetti straps. She absolutely adored this dress, so it was between this and the black one... both of which she modeled to a very eager Jonathan.

After a long debate, they chose the emerald green one which complemented Amber's eyes. And then they were off to the mens department.. Which didn't take nearly as long as Amber had since they already had a general idea of what they were getting. His suit was a pair of black dress pants, a dark black button up dress shirt, emerald green tie with a black jacket with silver and green detailing. After paying, via Jonathan, they left with the dress and suit, happy to have that over and done with.. Since they both despised shopping so much.


End file.
